List of Beautiful Katamari Stages
The stages in Beautiful Katamari have the same gameplay, like its past prequels. Not much have been changed to the gameplay of the stages, though a few stages differ from the rest. Eternal Mode returns as a mode to the game as well. To unlock Eternal Mode, you must have a total of 100 points or above depending on what the theme of the stage is. Main Stages Egg School *Goal: Learn the basics of Katamari; Roll up Marcy *Starting Size: 5 centimeters *Time: None Cousin: *Marcy *BGM: La Campanella Delightful Dirigible *Goal: 20cm (Playtime) *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 3 Minutes Cousin: *Huey *Eternal: Yes *BGM: BOYFRIEND A GO GO Oasis Café *Goal: 50cm (Drinks) *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Kunihiro *Johnson *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Sayonara Rolling Star Lady Luck Casino *Goal: 60cm (Rich) *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Twinkle *Paula *Eternal: Yes BGM: Katamarity Roller Roaster *Goal: Roll up hot objects (while avoiding cold objects) to your katamari to reach 10,000°C. You will fail if your katamari's temperature drops to 0°C. *Starting Size: 20cm (1,000°C) *Time: None Cousins: *Miso *Lalala *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Sunbaked Savanna Sunrise Castle *Goal: 2m (Japan) *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Odeon *Fujio *Ryu *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Harvest of Love Cloud 9 Forest *Goal: 5m (Plants) *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 6 Minutes Cousins: *Ichigo *Pu *Kinoko *Eternal: Yes BGM: Unity Seadome *Goal: 70m (Ocean) *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 8 minutes Cousins: *Beyond *Marny *Mu *Eternal: Yes BGM: Guru Guru Gravity Coolhouse *Goal: 1m (Cold) *Starting Size: 20cm *Time: 3 Minutes Cousins: *Sherman *June *Eternal: Yes *BGM: INTO THE SKY Shani Circuit *Goal: Roll up as much objects that entails wheels. (Rings) *Starting Size: 88cm8mm *Time: 7 Minutes Cousins: *Ban-Ban *Nickel *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Houston Dynaville *Goal: 500m (Energy) *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: 10 Minutes Cousins: *Shikao *Signolo *Peso *Nai-Nai *Odeko *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Bless My Stars Schloss Kosmos *Goal: 10,000km, Plug up the Black Hole (Powerful) *Starting Size: 1m20cm *Time: 17 Minutes Cousins: *Lucha *Kenta *Havana *Nik *Mag *Ace *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Katamari Dancing Chatéau Notre Desir *Goal: Roll up as much objects requested by the King. *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: None Cousins: *Velvet *Norn *Jungle *Nutsuo *Kuro *Daisy *Foomin *Slip *Dipp *Eternal: Yes *BGM: The Royal Academy of Katamari Beautiful Katamari *Goal: Roll up as many items as possible. *Starting Size: 30cm *BGM: Colorful Heart Downloadable Stages Munchies Manor (Calories) *Goal: Roll up as many unhealthy foods. *Starting Size: 30cm *Time: 4 Minutes Cousins: *Hans *Honey *Eternal: Yes *BGM: INTO THE SKY Lover's Loom *Goal: 1m *Starting Size: 25cm *Time: 3 Minutes Cousin: *Colombo *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Sayonara Rolling Star Hubble Horoscope *Goal: Roll up as many objects that describe constellations. *Starting Size: 30cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Pokkle *Miki *Eternal: Yes *BGM: Bless My Stars Fancy & Shmancy *Goal: Roll up as much inexpensive items before your budget runs out. *Starting Size: 30cm *Time: None Cousin: *Harvest *Eternal: Yes *BGM: BOYFRIEND A GO GO Mechanical Colony *Goal: 2m (Mechanical) *Starting Size: 30cm *Time: 5 Minutes Cousins: *Can-Can *Kyun *Eternal: Yes BGM: Guru Guru Gravity Dangerous Colony *Goal: 3,000km *Starting Size: 100 meters *Time: 7 Minutes *Eternal: Yes Cousins: *Opeo *Drooby *BGM: Katamari Dancing Instituto Exactumundo Candy Store *Goal: 20cm *Starting Size: 5cm *Time: None Cousin: *Shy *BGM: Harvest of Love Supermarket *Goal: 2m *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None Cousin: *L'Amour *BGM: Harvest of Love Town *Goal: 3m *Starting Size: 50cm *Time: None Cousin: *Princess *BGM: Harvest of Love Stages That Returned These are the list of stages that had returned throughout the series. 'Katamari Forever' Category:Beautiful Katamari: Stages Category:Stages Category:Lists